Ilusión Navideña
by Vistoria
Summary: //AU// Recordé que fue tú culpa que yo confirmara que Santa Claus no existía. Mataste mis ilusiones infantiles.


Naruto y su personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y naración de estas historias es de mi autoría. Prohibido caulquier tipo de reproducción.

* * *

_Con especial cariño para todas las amantes del Neji & Tenten_

**Ilusión navideña.**

.

Sus ojos claros destellaban de emoción al ver el parpadeo incesante de las pequeñas luces de colores: las rojas y las azules se prendían mientras las verdes y amarillas se apagaban, segundos después eran las primeras las que se extinguían para que las otras se encendieran. El árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado se encontraba en una esquina del salón, a sus pies una cantidad considerable de regalos de todos los tamaños relucían bajo las luces navideñas.

El pequeño Neji Hyuuga se encontraba sentado a sólo un metro del esplendoroso árbol, con sus pequeños ojitos relucientes de emoción al ver aquel inmenso objeto que tanto significado tenía en esas fechas. Según sus cuentas faltaba apenas una semana para que el viejito pascuero viniera y le trajera lo que tanto anhelaba. Su madre le había ayudado a escribir la carta con su petición para ese año y luego ella misma junto a su padre lo habían llevado al correo para enviarla; esa navidad quería un canario de mascota.

En el jardín infantil al cual él asistía, le habían pedido a Santa Claus que hiciera una visita anticipada para que los niños lo pudieran ver, y fue ahí cuando él aprovechó nuevamente para recordarle lo que quería, el viejito le sonrió calidamente diciéndole que para el día veinticinco su petición estaría bajo el árbol de su casa; más feliz no podía sentirse.

― Neji ¿vamos a jugar? ― rompió el contacto visual que tenía con el árbol para enfocar sus opalinos ojos en la niña que le hablaba.

― No quiero ― respondió tajante volviendo su vista hacia las luces de colores, las rositas rojas y las campanas.

La pequeña niña infló los mofletes completamente ofendida ante la respuesta cortante de su amiguito sintiéndose enfadada al ser cruelmente ignorada sólo porque el estúpido árbol de navidad parecía más interesante. Se quedó parada frente al niño con la mirada clavada en él, intentando que tuviese alguna reacción, pero los segundos pasaban y Neji continuaba con los ojos pegados al árbol como si éste tuviera algún encantamiento mágico que volviera idiotas a los niños. La pequeña Tenten lanzó un bufido molesto al seguir siendo ignorada y en un infantil arrebato empujó fuertemente al otro niño haciéndolo caer de la silla.

El impacto hizo que Neji se sorprendiera por el imprevisto suceso centrando nuevamente sus ojos en la niñita de extraño peinado que seguía mirándolo con los cachetes inflados. El pequeño de cinco años sin saber exactamente que reacción tener por lo sucedido se puso a llorar lastimeramente como si el golpe le hubiese dolido mucho, nada más oír a su amigo llorar, la pequeña niña también se puso a llorar.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de ambos niños quienes no dejaban de mirarse; una molesta por ser ignorada y el otro por ser distraído y más encima golpeado. Dos educadoras se acercaron al ver a los pequeños llorando, tomándolos cada una en brazos para intentar calmarlos, cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron las preguntas se hicieron presentes.

― ¡Tenten me empujó! ― exclamó entre sollozos el pequeño Hyuuga mirando con cierto rencor a su amiga.

― ¡Él me ignoró! ― se defendió la niña ― ¡todo por ese estúpido árbol!

― Tranquilos, niños ― solicitó sonriente la joven mujer que cargaba a Neji ― no peleen, que si se portan mal Santa Claus no les traerá lo que pidieron.

No hubo más quejas ante estas palabras, ambos niños callaron sin dejar de mirarse conservando el rastro de las lágrimas y pequeños hipidos por culpa de la anterior rencilla. La educadora que sostenía a Tenten la dejó en el suelo dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla para luego retirarse a jugar con los otros niños del salón de kinder garden en compañía de su colega.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron nuevamente frente a frente mirándose con aquel rencor infantil que sienten los niños cuando otro les quita un juguete o los molesta, pero el Hyuuga no estaba dispuesto a soportar que el viejito pascuero se molestara y no le trajera lo que tanto anhelaba, por lo que con cierto orgullo y altanería infantil habló a su amiga.

― Santa Claus se enojara contigo por haberme pegado ― dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios y mirando a la niña como si fuese inferior ― no te traerá lo que le pediste.

― ¡Santa Claus no existe! ― exclamó Tenten sintiéndose superior al ver la cara de espanto de Neji ― son tus papás los que dejan los regalos, el viejito pascuero nunca ha existido…

El pequeño y herido niño sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él. La imagen del sonriente y tierno viejo gordo de traje rojo se vino a su mente cargando la bolsa llena de regalos en compañía de su manada de renos. Lo que Tenten decía no podía ser verdad: desde que recordaba el viejito pascuero hacia la visita a su casa todas las navidades, pero desafortunadamente él no lo podía verlo ya que siempre se quedaba dormido, sin embargo sus padres le aseguraban que la noche de navidad Santa había visitado la casa dejándole regalos; siempre era lo que él pedía además de otra cantidad sorprendente de juguetes que, según sus padres, se los traía por ser tan buen niño. Al menos eso había ocurrido en la navidad del año pasado y esperaba que lo mismo ocurriera éste año. De seguro Tenten decía todo aquello porque se había sido mala niña y el viejito pascuero se había enojado con ella y no le había traído lo que le pidió.

Eso debía ser.

Sin embargo las crueles palabras de la niña no se le pudieron olvidar fácilmente y aún cuando no paso ni media hora para que Tenten lo convenciera de jugar con ella, lo que le había dicho siguió dando vueltas en su cabecita de infante. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que era mentira, que su amiga estaba enojada y por eso había dicho esa barbaridad, pero no lo lograba y la única forma de asegurarse era comprobando que el viejo gordo si entraba por la chimenea durante la noche de navidad y dejaba los regalos bajo el arbolito.

Las ansias lo invadieron a la espera del anhelado día y aunque se distrajera con la visita de su prima menor y otros parientes durante las vacaciones de navidad, no se le olvidaba lo que se había propuesto hacer.

El día antes de navidad repasó innumerables veces su plan; debía ir a dormirse cuando se lo ordenaran, pero haría el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto durante un rato hasta que el bullicio disminuyera y los adultos se aglomeraran en el comedor, entonces ahí él bajaría para esperar en la sala junto al arbolito la llegada del viejito para confirmar que si existía y decirle que Tenten era una mentirosa y que no le llevara ningún regalo.

Pacientemente y con mucho esfuerzo esperó que sus padres y todos sus tíos se fueran al comedor para poder bajar sin que nadie lo descubriera a la sala. El sueño lo consumía pero él debía comprobar la existencia de Santa Claus.

Las luces encendidas del árbol navideño de su casa nuevamente lo fascinaron, quedando prendido de la maravillosa visión por un largo rato hasta que unos sonidos acercándose lo hicieron salir de su trance. Nervioso y sin reaccionar se quedó sentado en el sillón esperando a que las voces, cada vez más cercanas, llegaran a la sala. Con sus ojitos clavados en la puerta de la sala vio entrar a su papá en compañía de su tío Hiashi.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su padre cargando una jaula con una rosa en la parte superior mientras que en su interior un pequeño canario se removía inquieto, su tío Hiashi cargaba un enorme paquete envuelto en papel rosado con ositos celestes. Los mayores se quedaron estancados en la entrada del salón viendo fijamente al pequeño que ya derramaba sus primeras lágrimas. Hizashi, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, dejó la jaula sobre una mesita acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras éste continuaba llorando y musitando contra su pecho algo sobre Tenten, mentirosa y viejito pascuero.

Fue en aquella navidad, a la tierna edad de cinco años, que Neji Hyuuga supo que el viejito pascuero no existía.

···············

Entró en la cafetería buscando con la mirada a su acompañante, identificándolo rápidamente debido a su larga cabellera oscura que se veía en un rincón de espaldas a la puerta, sentado a sólo un metro del iluminado arbolito de navidad.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta el lugar para ponerse tras él, tomarle de los hombros e inclinarse para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El chico se sobresaltó levemente, pero tal cual estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones, simplemente se inclinó un poco hacia atrás depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica a modo de saludo.

Sonriente ella se sentó al lado de él, bebió un poco del café que había sobre la mesa para luego quitarse los guates, la bufanda y el gorro que la abrigaba; el invierno azotaba fuertemente la cuidad.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó al ver que el chico había vuelto a fijar su mirada en el árbol y parecía más extraño que de costumbre.

― Fuiste tú quien mató mis más infantiles ilusiones ― respondió él sin mirarla, como si estuviera sumido en un mundo de recuerdos y reproches futuros.

― ¿Infantiles ilusiones? ― repitió sorprendida ― Neji, ¿De qué hablas?

― Fuiste tú quien me dijo que el viejo pascuero no existía, Tenten ― dijo él mirándola finalmente ― fue por tus palabras que finalmente comprobé que no existía.

Tenten entreabrió la boca y removió los ojos intentando recordar en que momento fue que dijo eso ― Y… ¿Cuándo fue?

― Cuando teníamos cinco años y estábamos en el jardín ― contestó Neji con simpleza tal cual si el suceso hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

La chica lanzó una fuerte risotada ante la inesperada respuesta de su novio ― Eso ocurrió hace quince años atrás Neji ― dijo entre carcajadas ― Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice ayer y voy a acodarme de lo que paso hace tanto años…

El Hyuuga frunció levemente el ceño ante las carcajadas de su novia ― Yo si recuerdo lo que hiciste ayer ― la castaña dejó de reír ― fue algo muy erótico y sucio Tenten…

La chica lo miró levemente malhumorada y esta vez fue el turno de él dibujar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, algo inusual pero no imposible; aquella mujer siempre conseguía reacciones inesperadas en él.

― Bueno… ― continuó Tenten terminándose de un sorbo el café de su novio ― tarde o temprano lo sabrías… yo sólo te abrí los ojos.

― Pero fue cruel ― refutó Neji ― sólo tenía cinco años.

― A mí ni siquiera me dijeron que existía ― dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros ― cuando le pregunté a mis padres me dijeron que era de mentira, una invención… yo ni siquiera tuve ilusión navideña, Neji.

El Hyuuga sonrió al ver la simpleza con la que su novia decía que nunca había creído en Santa Claus y que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo haber sido ella la responsable de que él confirmara que el viejo gordo vestido de rojo era una mentira. Continuaron un rato más en la cafetería, dejando de lado la conversación anterior. Finalmente salieron luego de que Tenten saciara sus deseos de comer pastel de chocolate y él pudiese tomar un café completo.

Caminaban por las calles abarrotadas de gente, la cual se desplazaba con dificultad debido a la nieve que cubría las aceras, pero ellos parecían no preocuparse; su recorrido era tranquilo y sin apuros mientras conversaban o más bien Tenten hablaba y Neji de vez en vez daba su punto de opinión o respondía a las interrogantes de ella.

Se conocían desde muy niños, habían crecido juntos; no sólo eran novios sino que también los mejores amigos.

― Y dime Neji ― cuestionó ella ― ¿Qué le pediste al viejito pascuero ésta navidad?

― A ti, desnuda y amarrada a mi cama ― respondió él sin inmutarse, intentando lograr que su novia se avergonzara.

― ¿Enserio? ― preguntó Tenten simulando sorpresa ― yo le pedí algo parecido, con la diferencia que te involucra a ti y a mí cama.

El Hyuuga sólo sonrío negando con la cabeza, definitivamente el privilegio de poner en jaque a su novia no se lograba dos veces, al final ella siempre terminaba ganándole de una u otra forma.

* * *

_Un regalo de navidad para todas las fanaticas del Neji & Tenten._

_Realmente me gustó mucho éste fic, se me hizo gracioso imaginarme a Neji con sus ilusiones rotas, espero haber logrado que al leerlo se lo imaginaran ahí todo pequeñito con sus ojitos brillantes y que luego viniera la mal de Tenten y le echara el mundo abajo._

_Bueno, la idea salio de no se donde, pero Neji tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo U.U, lo de Tenten pues... a mi nunca me hicieron creer en el viejito pascuero, es más, ninguno de mis primos o hermanos creyó en él... siempre vimos a mi abuelo llegar con los regalos ¬¬_

_xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó._

_Tengo un par de cosas que anunciar... _

_Debido a que nuestras madres nos tienen de esclavas, el momento navideño será publicado el sábado, además con mi miga Aby estamos casi seguras e que el día 25 no se emtera nadie en la página, incluyendo nosotras U.U así que esperaremos un día más._

**_Las Migas les desean una muy Feliz Navidad a toda la junta lectora, amante del Neji & Tenten al igual que nosotras._**

_Recuerden hermosas mías... **diganle NO a las innombrables**, apoyen el Neji & Tenten y..._

**_Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta porque es igual de sucia que él. Entre sucios se comprenden._**

_P/D: ¿Se han puesto a pensar en los hijos deformes y con enormes retrasos mentales que nacerian al unir a Neji con Hinata? ¿Qué sería de esos pobres niños? Pues si lo han hecho diganle NO a esta aberrande pareja._

_Felices Fiestas niñas =D_

¿Reviews como regalo de navidad?


End file.
